You lied
by bluehoax
Summary: You told me you'd never break my heart. You told me you'd never make me cry. You told me, at the altar, that you'd love me all your life. You lied, Harry.


Disclaimer: *grunts* Don't own it. Muahaha. And JK Rowling doesn't own my stuff either! HAHAHA! *cough* *men in suits look at each other and shake their heads*

Sorry if anyone doesn't like the way I made Harry. This was just an idea. 

This is a very short fic. Not intended to be very long at all, only very short. Please tell me what you think, and if you want to flame, please leave at least some advice on how to improve it, not just something like, THIS IS REALLY BAD. DON'T WRITE. Please leave some writing advice instead. Thanks.

~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~

I remember that letter you sent me. I remember every word, every loop in your writing, every dot, every stroke. It's emblazoned in my mind, as if I was branded like a bull. 

__

Dear Ginny,

Dear Ginny? I'm not your dear any more, Harry. And what happened to, 'my darling', 'beautiful', 'love of my life'?

__

How are you?

How am I? Why do you ask if you already know? How would you feel if your beautiful, strong, devoted husband left you for a blonde-headed bimbo? It doesn't matter that she's not blonde. They'll all be the same to me. How am I? Why do you ask if you already know? Why do you ask if you don't even care about your wife? I spent hours crying for you, after you left. I loved you too much to believe you were gone from my life.

__

I know you'll understand when I explain.

What is there to understand? There is _nothing_ to understand, nothing at all. You ran off without a word, in the middle of the night, to your precious Cho. Leaving me, Ginny Potter, formerly Ginny Weasley, behind in our house, without a clue. It's not fair, Harry. You shattered all my dreams, all the promises and vows you made to me, for me. Remember that time Dean left me for Parvati? You swore to me you'd never make me cry like he did. 

You told me you'd never break my heart. You told me you'd never make me cry. You told me, at the altar, that you'd love me all your life. You lied, Harry.

__

You don't know how hard it was for me to leave you.

How _hard_ it was for _you_ to _leave_ me? What do you take me as Harry? You left without a word! While I was sleeping, nonetheless! All you left was a letter. One stupid letter that I memorized. All the words I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER. Those words are forever in my mind, they're all I ever think about. And I loved you, Harry. I thought you loved me back. Remember when Ron told you that he'd kill you if you hurt me? You nodded, and laughed. You told him that I was special, you'd never even think of hurting me. I stood next to you, and I smiled up at you, when you smiled at me. I felt special, loved. And Ron trusted you. It's now I wonder what he's doing to you Harry.

__

I don't know how to say this, Ginny, but-

What was that? You never had a problem with words before. You were so smooth, so beautiful, so careful with your words, you made me fall for you. And I kept on believing in you, loving you. I was patient when you came home late, telling me that you had extra work to do. I waited for you in the long hours in the night, when you never came home. Then I'd go to bed, worried for you. 

__

Cho was never in my life before-

You think I didn't know, Harry? Do you think that I'm just a stupid girl? Do you think I couldn't see the lipstick stains on your shirts when you put them in a basket, too lazy to clean them with your wand? I might be just a woman, Harry, but I'm not stupid. I knew about her long before you left. But still I kept silent, thinking that if I didn't do anything, she wouldn't be part of your life anymore. Maybe, in that way, I am stupid. I should have spoken up, and then maybe I wouldn't be as heartbroken as I am now. Maybe I should've started a row with you, Harry, anything would've been better than you leaving like that.

__

She's nothing compared to you-

What? Nothing compared to me? If she's nothing compared to me, Harry, why did you leave? Nothing makes sense anymore. Percy will come home before you do, I'm sure of that. Why didn't you come home Harry? I remember our wedding, Harry. I looked in your eyes, and there was nothing but love in those beautiful green orbs. What happened to that love? I remember you saying, 'I do,' it was the most beautiful moment in my life, I was crying as I walked down that aisle, arm in arm with you. What happened to our love?

But I have to go now.

And that was it. That was the letter, that was all. That was all I woke up to in the middle of the night. There was nothing else, only a 'Harry,' scrawled at the bottom. And so I sank onto the bed in our flat, and I cried for you. I cried for the children we never had, for the house we never built, for the home we never made. And you know what Harry? This was probably the most stupid thing I have ever done in my life; I took out a piece of parchment, I poised my quill over the surface. 

I wrote two words: _I understand._

Even thought I didn't, I wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to be happy, even though you broke my heart. So you would live forever free of me. I sent that letter, Harry, and I know you received it. I set out that night determined to find you again, just to see you one more time, just to say good-bye.

I saw you, Harry. I watched as you lugged a trunk after you, cloaked and hooded. I could tell it was you, of course. I memorized every aspect of you, Harry. The way you walked, the way you talked, your face, the way you dove for the Snitch that last Quidditch game at Hogwarts.

I watched as you stepped into a building. You turned around. You stopped. You saw me standing far away, but I saw your eyes, I saw the scar on your forehead. I saw your eyes on mine, and I knew you could see me. I whispered my last words to you. 

__

Goodbye, Harry. 

I forgot where I was for a second, I forgot I was in muggle London, I forgot that no one knew what a wizard was. Then I remembered.

I turned to go, but out of the corner of my eye I saw your mouth say my name. I don't know why, but I paused for a second. Then I turned again. I was free from you. 

That was when the car hit me.


End file.
